tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
The Companions
' ' is a loose organization of mercenary groups found across Skyrim. Originally known as the '''Five Hundred Companions'. They were initially a large army intent on defeating the Snow Elves and taking Skyrim, but have since turned into mercenaries that work for the wealthiest buyer. History The Five Hundred Companions were first founded by Ysgramor during the Return to fight the Falmer. Ysgramor has been one of the only survivors of a devistating massacre in the Atmoran colony of Saarthal in the tundra of Winterhold by the Snow elves. He had brought word of this tragedy to the motherland and rallied together a large army of vengeful warriors to fight the elves. The Five Hundred Companions organized themselves into longship crews led by Captains and Ysgramor served as the Harbinger, leader of the Five Hundred. They retook Saarthal from the elves, destroyed countless Falmer settlements, even burning down the elven capital of Altanium, killed the elven royal family and slaughtered two-thirds of the Snow elf population. After the war was over they formed a group called the Circle of Captains and decided what they would do next. Many crews decided to settle down in former elven lands. These crews turned their longships into mead halls and founded settlements across Skyrim. Ysgramor himself had a new city built in Atmoran fashion by captured elven prisoners, Vindhelm. Other crews wanted to continue fighting the elves so they headed out to other lands around Tamriel. Those Companions that remained in Skyrim each had their own interests, but would still answer when Ysgramor called them to battle like what happened against the giant Sinmur. When Ysgramor died, the Companions were left without a Harbinger. The ones left in charge were the Circle of Captains, who chose a new Harbinger among themselves. They chose Captain Jeek of the River, leader of the mead hall of Jorrvaskr. However, Harbinger Jeek had very little control over the organization as a whole. With Ysgramor's death, the Five Hundred Companions became known as the Companions and began acting as mercenaries. They took jobs for anyone that paid them, acting as bounty hunters, private guards and soldiers-for-hire. Over the years, different crews have been known to be hired by opposing forces, leading to Companions fighting each other. One example of this was the Dragon War, where the Companion crews of the Darumzu, Kaal Kaaz and Sadon Reyth fought on the side of the dragons against the rebel Atmorans. This caused them to be destroyed and disbanded after the war when the dragons were defeated. Harbinger Finna Spear-Shaker died in battle during the Dragon War. Her initial chosen sucessor was Captain Kabbi Shield-Thrower of the Darumzu crew. This became a problem as Finna was fighting alongside the Tongues and the rebels, while Kabbi was fighting for the dragons. Even if they were enemies on the battlefield, Finna didn't revoke her nomination of Kabbi. This caused problems and a split between the Companions. Kabbi claimed to be the rightful Harbinger after Finna's death, but Einnleif Gray-Mane took charge on the rebel's side and declared himself the Harbinger. For years they were rival Harbingers, culminating in their duel in 1E 2 where Einnleif killed Kabbi in personal combat. In the Companions' records Captain Kabbi isn't considered a true Harbinger, only an illegitimate usurper. Locations The Five Hundred Companions didn't have bases, as they were raiding parties. It was only when Captain Jeek turned his ship into a mead hall that the Companions' first base was founded. After that most of the other crews of the Five Hundred followed suit and traded their longships for mead halls that served as barracks for each crew. Their main mead hall is Jorrvaskr, found in Drakefell in Hvitstrad Hold. They have other mead halls across Skyrim: Brakkstein in Shorstein, Reftva; Eikthyrnir in Blekforstun, Falkreath Hold; Grafvitnir in Lower Haafingar, Haafingar Hold; Nidhoggr in Dagastar, Blekva; Ratatoskr in Hirstaang, Solstheim; Vedrfolnir in Saarthal, Saarthal Hold; Ylgermet in Yorgrim, Østmark. There used to be more mead halls, but they were destroyed when their crews were defeated and disbanded after the Dragon War. Ranks Being formed from a warband, the Companions have very clear military positions, but their hierarchy is still very horizontal. Their ranks are: *Harbinger: Leader of the Companions. *Captain: Leader of a mead hall. *Huntmaster: Leader of a squad. *Shield-Brother: A veteran warrior in the Companions. *Hunter: A proven warrior of the Companions. *Thrall: New members of a crew. After Ysgramor, the Harbinger of the Companions has lost much of their power in the organization. Instead of a true leader, they act more as a guide or overseer to the various captains. It is the Harbinger that chooses their own successor, traditionally a member of the Circle of Captains. The Captains are the leaders of the mead halls across Skyrim, able to call all the members in his crew to battle should they be hired as soldiers. Huntmasters serve as leader to the squads for bigger jobs and quests that require multiple Companions. Shield-Brother are veteran warriors that have years of experience within the Companions and survived many battles. Hunters are proven warriors that are able enough to complete simple jobs on their own. Thralls are new recruits that have yet to prove themselves in battle and require supervision to complete jobs. Members *Randagulf Begalin: Harbinger *Bodvar Little-Bear: Captain of Ylgermet *Rolf Gold-Scatterer: Captain of Nidhoggr *Gunnar Battle-Born: Captain of Jorrvaskr *Haki Hagbard: Captain of Ratatoskr *Hervor Wind-Crusher: Captain of Eikthyrnir *Jonark Sorrow-Stone: Captain of Grafvitnir *Orvar Darkhammer: Captain of Brakkstein *Loddfáfnir Cairn-Breaker: Captain of Vedrfolnir *Helgi Sigskyssa: Huntmaster of Ylgermet *Gudmund 'the Deathless' White-Steed: Huntmaster of Jorrvaskr *Loðinn Whitehand: Huntmaster of Vedrfolnir *Bjarfrud Skoralmor: Shield-Brother of Eikthyrnir *Egil Gray-Mane: Shield-Brother of Jorrvaskr *Elisiv Begalin: Shield-Sister of Jorrvaskr *Jofrodr Sword-Thrower: Shield-Brother of Ylgermet *Reyl Golden-Maid: Shield-Sister of Ylgermet *Ráðbarðr: Shield-Brother of Ylgermet *Ótamr: Hunter of Nidhoggr *Sága: Hunter of Ylgermet *Hugaldr: Hunter of Ylgermet *Kal Curse-Bringer: Hunter of Jorrvaskr Former members Harbingers *Ysgramor Bringer of Words: Harbinger of the Five Hundred (ME 280 - ME 240), former Captain of Ylgermet *Jeek of the River (ME 240 - ME 220), former Captain of Jorrvaskr *Hrólfr Word-Bringer (ME 220 - ME 210), former Captain of Ylgermet *Finna Who-Threw-The-Sword (ME 210 - ME 160), former Captain of Ratatoskr *Tanngniðr Fire-Breath (ME 160 - ME 130), former Captain of Vedrfolnir *Foldheiðr Darkhammer (ME 130 - ME 100), former Captain of Brakkstein *Auðin Fireheart (ME 100 - ME 80), former Huntmaster of Brakkstein *Øfden Fire-Breath (ME 80 - ME 40), former Captain of Darumzu *Finna Spear-Shaker (ME 40 - ME 10), former Captain of Brakkstein *Einnleif Gray-Mane (ME 10 - 1E 26), former Captain of Jorrvaskr *Þiúðr Gray-Mane (1E 26 - 1E 28), former Shield-Brother of Jorrvaskr *Dafi Snow-Strider (1E 28 - 1E 61), former Captain of Ylgermet *Salbjǫrn Sharktooth (1E 61 - 1E 96), former Captain of Brakkstein *Sága Fire-Breath (1E 96 - 1E 103), former Captain of Vedrfolnir *Labbi Battle-Born (1E 103 - 1E 119), former Shield-Brother of Jorrvaskr *Radagulf Begalin (1E 119 - ), former Huntmaster of Jorrvaskr Crew of the Brakkeld/Brakkstein *Gurilda Sharktooth: Captain *Bergitte the Toothless: Shield-Sister *Kajord Eagle-Eye: Shield-Brother *Vikord One-Ear: Captain *Bron Darkhammer: Shield-Brother *Jalarma Fireheart: Shield-Sister *Víbiǫrn Strongbow: Captain *Ansugastiz Strongbow: Huntmaster *Skulgoll: Huntmaster *Karyor: Shield-Brother Crew of the Chrion *Rhorlak: Captain *Valdarr Who-had-a-Silver-Tongue: Shield-Brother Crew of the Darumzu *Ylgar Word-Bringer: Captain *Adrimk: Huntmaster *Froa: Shield-Sister *Grosta: Shield-Sister *Hermeskr Who-Threw-His-Shield: Shield-Brother *Urlach Who-Breathed-Fire: Shield-Brother *Ramth the Greater: Shield-Brother *Merkyllian Ramth: Shield-Brother *Far-Sighted Uche: Shield-Brother *Kabbi Shield-Thrower: Captain Crew of the Eikthyrnir Crew of the Grafvitnir *Olaf Wood-Shaver: Captain Crew of the Harakk *Yngol Word-Bringer: Captain Crew of the Jorrvaskr *Brunl Who-Fought-With-His-Off-Hand: Shield-Brother *Jonder 'the Tiny' Gray-Mane: Shield-Brother *Kluwe Loate: Shield-Brother *Meksim 'the Walker' White-Steed: Shield-Brother *Tysnal 'Who-Was-Twice-Named' Battle-Born: Huntmaster *Terr Battle-Born: Shield-Brother *Vust 'the Smiler' Begalin: Shield-Brother Crew of the Kaal Kaaz *Kábeinn Cold-Mouth: Captain *Herbjǫrg the Day Virgin: Huntmaster *Regnaldr Broad-Sole: Captain *Ylfingr Nefislóði: Captain *Rauðbjǫrn Nefislóði: Captain Crew of the Krilot Lok *Breff the Elder: Captain *Britte: Shield-Sister *Greyf: Shield-Sister *Roeth: Shield-Brother Crew of the Nidhoggr *Hrørík the Troublemaker: Captain *Reginn Longneck: Huntmaster *Regnaldr Longneck: Shield-Brother *Róarr Benteinn: Shield-Brother *Róðbjartr Benteinn: Shield-Brother * Ígulbiǫrn Shield-Bearer: Shield-Brother *Rossketill Shield-Bearer: Shield-Brother *Heimir Long-Serpent: Captain *Heiðrekr Tranin: Huntmaster Crew of the Ratatoskr *Jofrior: Huntmaster *Ahzidal the Embittered Destroyer: Shield-Brother Crew of the Sadon Reyth *Teitr the Trickster: Captain *Grunilda Stormcrag: Huntmaster *Hugaldr Blǫnduhorn: Captain *Oddgeirr Blǫnduhorn: Shield-Brother *Henrik Blǫnduhorn: Huntmaster *Stefnir Blǫnduhorn: Captain *Oddi Blǫnduhorn: Huntmaster *Villi Blǫnduhorn: Shield-Brother Crew of the Vedrfolnir *Seskef Adogit: Captain *Harrald Hairy-Breeks: Huntmaster *Otto Sea-King: Shield-Brother *Henning Cairn-Breaker: Captain *Pétr Sea-King: Captain *Gubbi Cairn-Breaker: Huntmaster *Robert Sea-King: Captain *Styrbjorn Fire-Breath: Captain Crew of the Ylgermet *Sly Hakra: Shield-Sister *Valdur: Shield-Brother *Bjorn the Iron Bear: Huntmaster *Rikvard Who-Strode-Through-Snow: Shield-Brother *Asgeir: Captain *Baldi Wag-Beard: Captain *Ráðbarðr Lútandi: Captain *Bodvar the Old Bear: Captain Category:Factions